The invention relates to a low power module, and in particular, to a low power module applied in a station of a wireless communication system.
The widespread use of various wireless devices in network environments has increased the demand for wireless local area networks (“WLANs”) to provide high data transfer rates at low cost. However, power consumption of these devices is excessive.